Lost Cause (Klaus' child fanfiction)
by delenaklayley
Summary: After she discovered her father was the one to blame of her mother's dead. Caitlyn Mikaelson toke justice by her hand and killed her father, Klaus. That wasn't only for her mother, he was a heartless monster, who made of her life a living hell. But now, she has to be the Queen. What will she do with that power? Will she be a good queen or will she use the power in her own gain?
1. Prologue

It's a spin-off of Moonlight (Klayley Fanfiction.)

Caitlyn Mikaelson Louvell was the daughter or the King of New Orleans. Or at least he used to be the King, now he's dead. After all the horrible things he did to her the last 18 years. Finally, she killed him...she was supposed to die, but she didn't. Now she's a true tribrid, Vampire, Werewolf and Witch.

She never wanted to become the Queen, her father, the King, was immortal...she didn't know how to rule a city, how to become the leader of the vampires of New Orleans, an entire coven of powerful witches and the Alpha of a group of hybrids that her father created and that were her decased mother's family.

All she has known it's a life in constant danger, never trusting no one like her father always said to her. Always afraid that her father could discover that she broke his rules, never getting too involved with anyone because her father could kill them.

Until she found who was her mother's killer, her whole family lied to her for years, everytime time she asked what happened to her mother she never had a clear answer. Her own family, she never expected that from her aunties; Rebecca and Davina, she was the ones she loved and trusted.

But even they, they betrayed her! Hidding the truth from her, she always wondered if her mother died giving her to birth and that's why no one talked about her. She couldn't even find a picture, what happened to her mother's things?

Sometimes, she even blamed herself for her mother's dead. Her aunt Rebecca told her once she was exactly like her mother, but that was hard to confirm without anything that belonged to her around. She wanted to know more of ther mother, of that side of her family. But her deepest wish was to be free.

That doesn't matter anymore, Klaus' dead, she has nothing to fear now...she's free. At least that's what she wants, but now she has responsibilities with the city, even when she never asked for that. How can someone broken as her, rule a city?

The power is new for her, maybe she was a powerful witch and she knew it...but this...this was different, she could do all she ever wanted, no one could ever question her. No one would dare to do it, she was the Queen.

What will the power do to her, will she use to power to try to be free, as the infamous Katherine Pierce, or will she be a good Queen to her city?

There's still hope, or, is she a lost cause?


	2. A Broken Angel

**Caitlyn's POV**

I opened lighlt my eyes and I saw Aaron crying. What happened? He looked at me shocked "Caitlyn?" he asked with a broken voice, I tried to move but I couldn't...damn sickness. "Wh..what happened?" I asked him confused, "You were dead." he said and I stared at him shocked.

I'm pretty sure I'm alive...then all the memories hit my head. I should be dead, I've never been strong enough to kill him and survive. "I'm alive." I said still shocked and he nodded "You have no idea how happy I am right now." he said and I smiled to him.

I felt a horrible pain in my arm, and heard a strange sound like bones breaking. "Aaron!" I screamed in pain, "Cath, Cath! What's happening?!" he asked me taking a step back. Like I had idea what's going on!

"It hurts!" I cryed, I heard more bones breaking and the pain that came with every sound insupportable. "Make it stop!" I yelled to him crying again "You're turning!" he said and I realized how the hell can I be alive.

I killed, so, I untriggered my werewolf gene making me strong enough to survive. I wished to be dead, it hurts too much! Now I know why they call it a curse, why the hybrids are so freaking thanksful when they turn into hybrids.

I couldn't go through this evey single freaking bloody month! And I don't have to...now I'm a full tribird. Vampire, Werewolf and Witch. I still screaming in pain and Aaron it's staring at me frozen and scared. I heard one last bone breaking and everything turned black.

...

When I woke up I was in the forest, fully naked, I saw feets in front of me I looked up and I was Aaron taking off his jacked, he used it to cover my body gente. "Thanks." I mumbled to him, "Don't worry." he said to me helping me to stand up.

We walked in silence to home, what I'm going to do now? Will they expect me to be the Queen? Once we arrived I found my two aunties; Bex and Dav and my oncle Elijah next to my father's body. I've never seen my aunt Bex cry that hard, I even feel guilty.

"No! No! No!" she cried over the burned chest of the body "I'll call the leaders of the factions, we'll find who did this." uncle Elijah said, I gulped...I have to tell them. "I did." I said and they three stared at me, shocked "You-you did this to your father?!" aunt Bex yelled at me standing up, really angry.

"He was making a living hell of our lifes!" I yelled at her back, I don't know how many times I heard her complaining how dad never let her have her own life, of course, I never expected her to be happy, but she should understand me.

"He was trying to keep you safe!" she yelled at me, I glaced at her, it was like have my father alive again..."You, you convinced her to kill him." Rebekah said pointing to Aaron, before I could answer she used her vampire speed and choked him.

"Rebekah!" uncle Elijah yelled at her, I couldn't believe he was the one who at least seems to defend me "Rebekah, how many times Klaus killed your lovers." aunt Dav said to her, aunt Bex looked at her and let Aaron go.

"Bring him back." aunt Bex ordered me and I wide opened my eyes shocked "You're enough powerful to kill him, I'm sure you can bring him back." she said and maybe she was right, but the fact I can, doesn't mean I want to.

I'll not bring him back, I'm sure if you do he'll kill me for kill him in first place. Even worst, he knew how to go back to the past, he wanted to kidnap Hayley and bring her to the future. I wouldn't let that happen. "No." I said simple crossing my arms over my chest.

She glaced at me "Bring him back right now!" she yelled at me "I said no!" I yelled at her back, I felt like a child arguing with another child. Aunt Bex snuffed "Rebekah, she won't do it." uncle Elijah said and she glaced at him "I had enough! We made a promise Elijah, Always and Forever, does that means nothing to you now?" she yelled at him.

Uncle Elijah cleared his throat "There's nothing we can do for him now, Rebekah. We both know the kind of person he became, I thought his child could be his redemtion but I was wrong." uncle Elijah said, he always helped dad, especially when it was about the city.

They both were always working, I could spend days without talk with them. "You weren't wrong, we was the brother we knew...for a while, at least." aun Bex mumbled the last part and looked down, "Until Hayley died." uncle Elijah mumbled and I looked down.

I didn't even remember her, I was too young...and I couldn't find a picture or something. I'm glad I had a chance to know her while I was in the past...uncle Elijah looked at me "I guess you couldn't change the past, we still here." he said sadly but I shoke my head, I know I changed it.

I saved Katherine, and I toke dad's chance to create hybrids. "I changed it but, that future belongs to a different timeline, we have our past and they have a different one now. At least I know a different version of us will have a good life." I said and I looked down sad.

"Did you meet her?" auntie Dav asked me and I smiled lightly, nodding with my head "Yes, I regret I didn't talk to her a lot, but, I couldn't let them find out who I am. I also met Katherine, Caroline and Kol." I said and they three stared at me shocked.

"Katherine?" uncle Elijah asked, I know he loved her...in both timelines. I heard a lot of stories about Katherine, almost all of them weren't good, but, I also knew how she met uncle Elijah, when she was human, and she seemed a good person, I also heard stories about how she came back to New Orleans when the cure made her human.

I decided to come back to the same day she died, and save her life. "Kol?" aunt Rebekah asked shocked, I know he was dead even before my parents met. "I brought him back, when I turned Katherine into an Original Vampire." I explained and they stared at me still shocked.

"You did a lot of things around there, but, doesn't matter...that won't change anything around here." aunt Bex said sadly and I agree, I wish the thing could changed here, not in another timeline..."I'll bury him." uncle Elijah said looking to my father's body.

"I'll call the leaders of the factions and tell them the news." aunt Bex said leaving. Aunt Dav got closer to me and hugged me "You did the right thing." she whispered, I don't know if she was talking about change the past or about my father's dead.

I lightly smiled to her, when I turned to leave a voice stopped me "You have to stay here, won't take long to Rebekah to reunite 'the table'" uncle Elijah said to me, I turned to face him and nodded silenty.

I remember how many times dad told me he had to reunite with 'the table', I even assisted to a few of their reunions. My father, well now, represents the vampires and hybrids, Melinda's daughter, my cousin; Madeline represent the werewolves, at least the few that still being just werewolves.

I'm glad she's on the table, she's one of my few friends...I almost never went outside, and if I did it was with my father and he never let me talk with anyone. Genevieve's son; Zacharie is the leader of the witch faction. I hardly ever talked to him, it's his first year in 'the table'.

But he's not the only 'newbie' on the table, the human faction has a new face this year too, after Father Kieran decided to leave, now his niece Cami has taken his place. To be honest, I'm happy for the change...Kieran was really old to a job like this one.

Cami is a nice girl, I know her from years. She's one of the few people my father trusted. Twenty minutes later, all the leaders came. We sat down and stared each other in silence, I guess I should talk...I'm the Queen now.

"Emm.." I started to said nervious and they all stared at me, that wasn't helping. "Klaus no longer reign in New Orleans." I said pretending to be sure of my words. Madie lighly smiled at me, her brown eyes were waiting for my next words.

"I'm the Queen now." I said serious, nobody said a word...why aren't they talking? "That's all?" Zacharia asked, he looked even bored. I sighed and gave him a fake smile "That's all." I said lightly glacing at him.

He noticed and smirked at me, I rolled my eyes. Seriously, who agreeded that this asshole should represent all New Orleans' witches? I knew the answer, her mother...she was the most powerful witch on the coven since Davina left.

And that was even before I was born, Zacharia stood up but Madie decided to talk. "What's going to happen with the hybrids?" she asked curious, they were sired to my father, but now that's he's gone...bloody hell! I didn't even think in that, if my father dies, they die.

No, no, no, no! God no! My aunt Melanie was a hybrid, but not just her, all my mother's side of the family! I wide opened my eyes and ran to the bayou, even being hybrids they decided to stay there and my father agreeded.

I found the first body and I started to cry, now could I made this to them? No, no, no! I looked inside all the houses til I found Melanie's body. I crouched next to her and started to cry in her chest. I made this! I killed her! It's all my fault!

I felt a hand in my shoulder, and I raised my head. It was Aaron I stood up and hugged him still crying "It's my fault!" I whispered to him crying, I killed all the hybrids and god...Klaus turned Marcel, and he turned all New Orleans' vampires...they're dead, all of them!

What I've done?! I just wanted him out if my life for good, but I didn't even think that killing him, I'll kill all his damn vampire and hybrid bloodline. I'm a horrible person. Maybe at this point I killed more people than he did.

I killed Maddie's mother! No, no, no, no! Aaron caressed my hair gently, I just think that if he had become an hybrid, he would be dead too. How many life I toke just because I hated my father? Maybe I should obey aunt Bex and bring him back to life, but, how I know this will bring his bloodline back?

I can't take that risk, I just can't. I can't face him anymore. I cryied harder, just 5 minutes in the throne and officially I'm the worst queen in the history of New Orleans. God, Aaron's parents! They were hybrids too! I pushed him away "You need to hate me." I said to him looking down.

I can't look at him at the eyes right now, I walked away from him before he had a chanche to stop me or hurt me. I just don't know what to expect from him. I ran inside the forest, using my tribird speed, no one could ever follow me.

I deserve to die, just like him. But I'm immortal, I don't know any witch enough powerful to kill me, well, my aunt Dav it is. But she wouldn't do it, even if I beg her to. Why I can't turn off my emotions like a normal vampire? I don't want to feel, anything.

The guilty inside of me it's insupportable, everytime I close my eyes I see the people I killed. Melinda, Aaron parents, god maybe even Caroline, she was a vampire...maybe she belonged to dad's bloodline.

Maybe she was dead before I killed him in this future. I've never heard of her until I came back to the past, how many vampires are dead because of me? Everybody is someone's something, friend, brother, sister, lover...

With every single like I toke, I'm sure I destroyed another at least. I deserve to die, I want to die. I'm worst than him. I heard footsteps, no way someone found me, I ran too fast. I turned and I saw Zacharia walking to me, what the hell is he doing here?

"They're all dead, aren't they?" he said emotionless, I nodded silenty. I killed millions of lifes today, I don't mind kill him and add one more to the list. "And it was you." he said pointing to me, heard it was different to think it, it was more real and more painful.

"What do you want?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest, "Thanks to you the city belongs to their true owners, werewolves and witches." he said even happy, I hate him. Most of the vampires can feel, more than normal humans, more than witches and more than werewolves.

I killed them, they were persons, dead, but still persons. They could feel, I killed a whole bloodline! How can he be happy about that?! "Vampires still around, I just...killed a bloodline." I said to him, it was hard to say the word 'killed'.

"Not in our city, well, your city. Your majestry." he said with a polite voice. I just wanted to rip his heart out of his chest. He was smiling to me and his blue eyes were looking at me with amusement. I looked down, trying to contain my anger...but I don't know how long can I hold before rip his heart out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The first chapter! I hope you liked it! I need to say that won't appear any known ship, but there will be a triangle soon...Sorry for killed too many people, I mean now that Klaus is dead, all his bloodline it is. That includes; Marcel and all Mystic Falls; Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler...


	3. Everybody Wants Something

"I know something that will make you feel better" Zacharia said lightly smiling to me, I don't trust him..and I don't I'll do it anytime soon. I glaced at him and toke a step back, I'm not going anywhere. "Don't tell me you're afraid of me." he said shoking his head lightly.

I'm not, I'm powerful enough to kill him if I want to. "You're the one who should be afraid." I said getting closer to him and he smirked, he raised his hand to me "Then, why don't you come with me?" he asked, I looked to his hand.

Right now, I don't have anyone alse by my side. I sighed and walked next to him, no way I'm taking his hand. "As you wish." he said walking fast, enough fast to go before me. We walked to his car, there was a road pretty close.

That's how he could find me and get me even with my tribird speed. I got into the car silenty, he drived to the city and stopped in front of a bar. I got off the car and he followed me, I recognized the site; Rosseau's.

It's an old place, even my parents usually came here years ago. The owners were the Deveraux sisters, the older Jane-Anne was killed by Marcel, Sophie left the city years ago, now it owns to the younger sister; Clarisse.

"A bar? You brought me to a bar?" I asked him in a 'seriously?' tone, he walked in and I followed him sighing. Once we were in, Clarisse smiled to me, she knows right who I am. Like all the supernatural beings in this city.

"Caitlyn Mikaelson." he said still smiling to me "I heard the news." she said walking to us, obviously she was happy about my father's death. Just like every single witch in the city, he killed a lot of them...years ago, they still hate him for that.

I can't say I'm a really fan of the witches, I know they tried to kill my aunt Dave because she was powerles, but now she's one of the most powerful in the city. I also know they never wanted me to be born, but once I arrived they acted like I was a Queen.

"You must be really powerful to do something like that." Clarissa said, I have the feeling she wants something from me, right now, everybody does. "Maybe you would like to join our coven." she said and I could see the hope in her dark brown eyes.

And that was what she wanted, a powerful witch like me to join her coven. Maybe that was what Zacharia wanted too, his mum still being the coven leader. I gave her a fake smile "Thanks, but right now...I think I'll be really busy getting used to his royalty thing." I said and she nodded, understanding or at least pretending she does.

I toke a sit and Clarissa served me a shot "It's on me." she said still smiling and walked away to another customer. Zacharia sat next to me and I did my best to ignore him. I drinked the shot and expected Clarissa to serve me another.

"Do you really want to be a Queen?" Zacharia asked me curious, I eyed him surprised by his question "It's not like I have another choice." I said almost sighing, I never thought that this could happen to me, I never wanted to become a Queen.

"But you do." he said and that surprised me even more. I don't think he really understands my situation right now, I can't just walk away from this. There's nobody else who can be the ruler right now, if I leave all the factions will fight for the power.

I've done enough bad choices, I won't make another one. "You don't get it, don't you? If I leave, what do you think the factions will do, huh? Do you really think everybody will stay silent and the peace will endure?" I said to him drinking the shot that Clarissa just served me.

"I think you'te the one who doesn't get it, you have all the power. Honestly I think one of your kind it's the right person to rule." he said and I wrinckled my eye-brows, one of my kind? "What do you mean with 'one of my kind'?" I asked him curious.

"You know, a tribird. But maybe you're not the right one to rule." he said raising his hand, probably to ask for one shot. "Well, I'm sorry for you but there's no more of my kind." I said to him drinking my shot. "And why do you think I can't rule?" I asked to him offended, I'm pretty capable of do it!

"You seem...I don't know...too soft." he said and I glace at him, I just killed a whole bloodline today, an immortal hybrid! How the hell I'm soft? "Soft? You just called me soft?" I said wide opening my eyes and raising my eye-brows.

"Yeah, like today. You just ran away, what kind of ruler does that?" he said and damn it, he was right. But I just found out I killed my great-aunt! Anyway I know I can rule, even if I don't want to. "I ran away to see if the hybrids were really dead." I said crossing the arms over my chest.

"When I found you, you weren't checking the hybrids." he said almost smirking, I sighed and rolled my eyes "I was in my right to freak out, you know?" I said and he drank his shot "I'm not judging you. I'm saying that you maybe aren't the right person to rule this city. You were never meant to be a Queen, you father was." he said I looked down.

That's true, I was never meant to be a Queen. But that doesn't changes nothing, I'm a Queen now, and I'll lean how to be one. "And what? Anyway if I ran away a war will start." I said drinking my shot, he lightly laughed "This city is always on war." he said and I wonder what he meant with that.

Under my father's rule there was some kind of peace, at least that's what I think. "Everybody will always want the power. All the factions will always want to be superior to the others. You're just in the eye of the hurricane." he said drinking his shot, I drank mine too...I lost the count of the shots, but I don't feel even a bit drunk.

"All the faction will want me on their side, I know that. And that includes witches." I said smirking to him, I'm not fool...I knew this will happen. He lightly laughed and raised his eye-brows "You not as fool as I thought." Zacharia said drinking his shot.

"Please...my father was the Big Bad Hybrid. Did you really think I'm easy to fool? Maybe I have inherit a few thing from him, and one of them is that I cannot be manipulated." I said serious to him, he noticed and looked at me serious too.

"The witches deserve freedom." he said looking at me directly at the eyes "The witches tried to kill me even before I was born. You said it, I have all the power. I'll do what I want with the witches. You shoudn't try to manipulate me again or you'll regret it." I said to him in a threating tone.

There's no way I'll let a warlock manipulate me, I don't like the witches. I won't chase them and kill them like my father did, but that doesn't mean they need to know that. They're not innocent people either, I won't tolerate dark magic, and that's a very popular type of magic around here.

"You think I can't rule? Watch me." I said to Zacharia drinking my last shot, I stood up and left in direction to home.

**Zacharia's POV**

I stared at her while she was leaving, I expected her to be scared of her power and of what she can do with it. I thought she could be easy to manipulate, especially right now and more if I get her drunk. But her tolerance surprised me, just like her temper.

Maybe she's scared but she isn't easy to fool. She's brave and strong. Clarissa gor closer to me "Any luck?" she asked curious, I looked at her "Not really. She's different than I thought she would be." I said drinking my shot "She's not so different os her father, I guess." Clarissa said and I shoke my head.

"In that case we would be dead, but she's bad-tempered just like him. We have to be careful with her. And convince her the witches deserve to be superior, bring her to our side." I said and Clarissa nodded. "You have a plan, don't you?" she asked me smiling evlily, I gave her the same smile back.

"Her aunt, Davina Claire. She's a witch, our coven wasn't exactly gentle with her...whe should fix that." I said and Clarissa toke a step back "That sound like Genevieve's bussiness." she said and I nodded. my mum can have a hard temper too.

But isn't going to be difficult to convince her, it's for our community's sake. And I know she cares about the witches. I stood up and walked to the door "Good luck." Clarissa said, I turned and smiled to her. Then I left.

**Aaron's POV**

I couldn't find my parents in the bayou, I don't know where they are. I just know they're dead, it's not like they were with me all the time...since Klaus turned them into hybrids, they just cared about him. I'm happy Caitlyn killed him, he deserved to die. But, I never wanted my parents to die, I just wanted them to be free from that sire bond.

I walked to Caitlyn's home, maybe she came back home. When I came in Elijah, Rebekah and Davina were stood up, I think they were waiting her. "I thought you were-" Elijah started to say but I cut him off "Caitlyn." I said and he nodded.

"I couldn't find her, not even with a location spell...she's blocking me magic." Davina said sitting down, I know all of them are worried about her. Just like I am, even thinking she's the one to blame for my parents' death.

I heard the big door made of dark wood behind me opening, I turned to face her. She raised her hazel green eyes from the ground and stared at us surprised, when our eyes met she looked down. I can feel that she doesn't want me here.

"I should leave." I said gulping nervious, I walked to the door closer to her, she didn't raise her eyes from her feet once. I walked outside and the cold air of the night hit me, I don't feel like go back to the bayou. The werewolves and the hybrids were lving togheter, and I guess we should bury the bodies.

Even with the sire bond they had, they still our people. Right now, I don't want to face the decased bodies...I have nowhere to go, I sighed walking on the night, there's a few bodies of the dead vampires too. I can't say I'm sorry for them, I wonder if there's a vampire left on New Orleans.

Most of them were turned by Marcel, the old King...who was turned by Klaus. I guess all of them were from his bloodline, at least we're free from them now. But it won't be long til others vampire come, New Orleans was known for be a good city for them.

I'm sure they'll come, soon or later. And Caitlyn, she's a vampire too, at least a port of her it is. She doesn't drink blood, but she still a vampire. I'm not sure what she'll say if some vampires come, will she let them live here?

While I was walking I could hear the witches celebrating, they're to ones happy here. He have lost some of our familiars, even if they weren't of our same kind now. But they, they have reasons to be happy, they're free to do whatever they want.

Even with one of them in 'the table', Klaus was always restrictiong their freedon when it was about magic. But Caitlyn always disliked witches, she won't give them all the freedom they want. Maybe a bit more than Klaus did, but anyway, the witches will always want more.

Caitlyn is really into her witch side, she loves magic. But that coven in special...I don't know what she will do, I know her from years, but, she'll being unpredictable. You never know how she will react or what she'll do next.

I know her well, maybe better than I want to. I know her both sides, one of then is protective and care, sweet and even innocent. But the other, the one she always shows it's menacing, unstable and dangerous.

She can quickly go from being a lovely girl to direct, aggressive and mean in a few seconds. In that she's kinda like Klaus was. Always too scared to get hurt that she built a wall around her, letting no one to come in, not even me or Maddie.

But I honestly believe she can be a good ruler, and maybe know that her father is gone...she had nothing to be afraid of. Maybe she'll show her soft and kind side a bit more. But, I know the guilty inside her it's to much to manage for now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you liked it! Caitlyn is too broken as the whole Original Family, and right now she's a bit like Davina. Every body wants something for her and she can trust no one. Maybe she'll find some friends on the human faction...

Please, please if you like it vote, comment and share! I know isn't very popular right now, but I'll still updating anyway, I'm really enjoying to write this! I love Caitlyn's character, it was the one on Moonlight created by me, and in this story I really love that all of them are. Maddie, Aaron, Zacharia, Clarissa...all the principal characters are made of my own.


	4. Anywhere That Feels Like Home

**Caitlyn's POV**

"Cathy, Cathy..." I heard my aunt Bex calling me and I lightly opened my eyes. "Great, you're awake!" she said sitting in my bed "I was, until you woke me up." I said sitting in the bed, she toke my hands in hers "We should celebrate a party." she said looking at me directly at the eyes.

I wide opened my eyes in surprise "What?" I asked her surprised "To celebrate we have a new Queen." she said almost jumping in the bed, I wrinkled my eye-brows "i thought you were angry at me." I said to her and she moved her hand in the air, from right to the left.

"I was, but...Nik, your father, wasn't the brother I knew a thousand years ago anymore. You, my little girl, were his last chance of redemption and he screwed it. Right now you need me, I can't turn my back at you. I know you weren't supposed to rule, you're too young...that's why I'll help you with everything. And, I need to keep my title as your favourite aunt." she said with her light blue eyes looking at me softly, she pulled me to a hug.

"You'll always be my little girl, even in 100 years." she said caressing my light brown hair. When she pulled me away she had her eyes wet "I didn't mean to cry." she said wiping her tears apart and I smiled to her. "You should get dressed." she said standing up and leaving my bedroom.

I stood up and walked to the wardrobe, I toke a green shirt, a dark jeans and a black heels. I went to the kitchen searching for something to eat, "Morning." my aunt Dav said to me smiling "Morning." I said opening the fridge, I saw a blood bag and felt something warm inside of me, something I've never felt before.

Why I was reacting to a blood bag? I've never drank blood, I don't need it to survive. I shoke my head and toke an orange. I closed the fridge hoping this feeling would disappear, I ate the orange quickly but I still starving. "Are you alright?" my aunt Dav asked me worried I nodded "Yes, it's nothing." I said lightly smiling to her.

The only thing I could think about was blood, what was wrong with me? I wanted to open the damn fridge and drink, I need it. I looked to the fridge and quickly shoke my head, looking down and trying to calm myself. I need it, I need blood. But I can't, I don't drink blood.

_Caitlyn, you don't need it. _I was repeating to myself in my mind, but I do. I need it. I closed my eyes and tried to think in something else, but it wasn't working. I gave up, opened the fridge, took the damn blood bag and started to drink. I finished the bag ina few seconds, but I wanted more.

My aunt was staring at me shocked "Caitlyn." she said and I looked at her, realising about what I just done. I stared at her shocked, I just drank blood. I looked at the empty blood bag in my hands and throw it away, taking a step back.

"This can't be me!" I said scared, I don't drink blood. I eat human food. "Calm down, things are different since you became a full tribrid, you're different." my aunt Dave said standing up and pulling me for a hug "Drinking blood isn't that bad. All your family does." she said caressing my back trying to comfort me.

...

"Finally!" my aunt Bex exclaimed moving her hands in the air. I know it toke one hour to be to get ready, but it's my first ball as the Queen. I looked at her, she was wearing a beautiful ocean blue dress, sweetheart neckline and with a little flower made of diamonds in the middle of her stomach.

MIne was the same color than hers, but knee-length and without any diamonds. It was pretty simple to be honest. "One hour...just to this?!" my aunt Bex almost yelled and shoke her head disapprovingly. "I can let you go with this." she said walking to the stairs, where I was and forcing me to walk upstairs.

I followed her to her bedroom and she showed me a beautiful red dress, it had a lot of diamonds in the neckline and a kind if belt around the waist that could fit anyone. "Here." she said giving me the dress, with every movement alone was like the dress was in fire.

"Are-are you sure?" I asked her raising my eye-brows "Of course I am!" she said moving her hands in the air "I'll wait you downstairs." she said waving her hand and leaving. I stared at the dress, it was beautiful...quickly I toke off the one I was wearing and got dressed with the fire red one.

I looked myself at the mirror, was incredible...I was beautiful! I wore my black heels and walked downstairs, aunt Bex smiled to me "Now, you can call yourself a Queen." she said and I lightly laughed, we all walked to the principal living room.

We walked in togheter, as a family and everybody stared at us. I never liked recibe all the atention, so I quickly went to a drink. While I was drinking on my own, I felt someone grabbing my waist and a lips moving pretty close to my ear.

"You look beautiful tonight, my Queen." He whispered and I recognized his voice; Zacharia. I turned but I should thought how close he was, when I turned we were inches apart. I couldn't take a step back because of the bar.

I pulled him away, he was wearing a black suit that really suited him. "What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest, he smirked and raised his hand " A dance." he said and I looked at his hand, I sighed and toke it, I don't have anything better to do.

We walked to the dance floor and he pulled me closer by my waist, I put my free and in his shoulder. "It takes more than a dance to manipulate me." I whispered close to his ear "Why do you think I'm trying to manipulate you?" he asked in a innocent tone.

I lightly laughed "You like to get what you want, and you won't give up until you get it. Just like me, but the problem is that right now, you want me." I whispered seductively in his ear, I moved my head and now we were inches apart.

I got closer, my lips lightly grazing his. He stared at my lips and I smirked, he was going to kiss me and I pulled him away "You're so easy to manipulate." I said smirking, he smirked back and pulled me closer "You said it, I won't give up until I get what I want." he whispered close to my ear, kissed my hand and left.

I saw my cousin Maddie sitten in one of the couches alone, I walked to her and lightly smiled to her sitting too. "Hey." I said to her "You look beautiful." she said to me lightly smiling to me "You too." I said to her, she was wearing a yellow dress that suited her blonde hair.

"Um, listen, I'm sorry about your mother. I neven wanted that to happen." I said grabbing her hands, she looked down "I know." she whispered "We'll celebre the funerals the next week, you should come. You still the Alpha of our pack." she said looking at me with her green eyes, pretty similars to mines.

"I'll be there. I promise." I said hugging her, I'm not sure if I can't face them, not after what I did, but I have to. Not only for Maddie, for my aunt too, for Aaron's parents, for all the deceased hybrids... I'm thanksful my father didn't turn everybody, he let the youngest ones as werewolves.

"Wow, you both look amazing." Aaron said, I looked at him and he smiled at me. "You look handsome." I said to him he sat with us "I suggest we should get a shots." I said happily, it felt great to have my two best friends next to me.

"The Queen has spoken." Aaron said joking and I hit his arm "Ouch! I'm not a hybrid, remember?" he said pretending to be hurt and sobbing his arm, but he still smiling. We stood up and went to the bar, we asked for some shots and spent a long while drinking.

"I can't be drunk at my first ball as a Queen." I said rejecting the shot that the bartender just served me "Bad for you." Maddie said drinking her shot, she was pretty drunk, just like Aaron..thanksfully I have more tolerance than they.

"Caitlyn!" I heard a female voice calling me, finally I saw the source of the sound; Camille O'Connell. I looked at her, she was wearing a white knee-length dress, simple and beautiful at the same time. I got closer to her smiling "Cami!" I greeted her.

"I heard about your father, if you need to talk..." she said giving me a comforting smile "I know." I said lightly smiling to her "I guess you're the Queen now. You now this royalty thing never seemed serious to me, this doesn't really affects my faction, but if someone has to rule, I'm happy it's you." she said looking at me directly at the eyes.

"I never liked this either." I said honestly to her, she nodded silenty "Are you enjoying the party?" she asked me taking a sip of her drink "Yes, it wasn't so bad as I expected." I said and we both laughed "See you later." she said caressing my arm and leaving.

**Elijah's POV**

I was going to leave the bar, but when I turned a woman was behind me and her whole drink in my suit "Oh my God! I'm sorry!" she apologized trying to clean up the mess with a napkin. "It was my fault." I said helping her to clean up.

"No, no it was me! I'm incredibly clumsy!" she said and I lightly laughed "I'm Veronica, by the way." she said smiling to me "I'm Elijah." I said introducing myself "Elijah? Like Elijah Mikaelson?" she asked me raising her eye-brows.

"Exactly." I said expecting to see her reaction "Mmm...a vampire. Not any vampire, an Original, right?" she said still trying to clean up the whiskey "Ugh! I give up!" she said throwing the napkin away. I lightly laughed "I should get you another drink." I said to her and she hesitated "I don't know, does that means I have to get you another suit?" she said joking.

"Of course not." I said smiling to her and she smiled at me "Then, I would die for some whiskey." she said bitting her lower lip, I called the bartender "Two whiskey, please." I said and he nodded. "So, what are you?" I asked her while we waited for our drinks.

She wrinkled her eye-brows confused "Witch?" I asked her curious and she laughed "My family it is, but I don't practice, so, human." she said taking a sip of her whiskey. "I'm surprised if you don't practice, you get involved in a party like this one." I said taking a sip of mine.

"Actually a friend invited me, a witch. She said the human faction needs some members." she said and I nodded "It's true. Just the most important persons of the city are here." I said and she smirked "Umm..so, I'm special." she said joking, caressing her blonde hair.

"I guess you are." I said looking at her blue eyes, she lighly blushed and looked down "You didn't tell me your lastname." I said and she looked at me again "Natale, Veronica Natale." she said smiling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you liked it! I know it's shorter than usual, but, I didn't know what else I could write about...The triangle I mentioned before it's Zacharia/Caitlyn/Aaron, but maybe...soon it will become a square. Before anyone that's reading Moonlight asks, Zacharia isn't Klaus' son. He's already born in Moonlight.

Please, please comment, vote and share! Thanks to the few people I know that are reading it, really means a lot!


	5. Black Rose

**Zacharia's POV**

While I was talking with a few warlocks, my eyes catched Caitlyn with Aaron and a blonde girl I didn't meet yet. I couldn't help but think in our conversation throught our dance, I expected her to be more boring, more serious.

Maybe I could have some fun teasing her, pay her back for the way she teased me earlier. Anyway, I need to gain her trust and convince her to join our coven, that will prove I'm capable of be a leader. I'm powerful, but not like my mother.

And she won't give me my place as our coven's leader just like that, I need to prove to her what I'm capable of do. And get a witch so powerful like Caitlyn it's a good way. Not to mention her social status as the Queen, that would give the witches some freedom.

But she's also the Alpha of the Moonlight Pack. They'll want her closer to them too. Aaron, his...well I don't know what they are, let's call him a friend of her, he's a werewolf. While the only witch she trusts it's Davina, she belonged to our coven when she was younger, much younger than Caitlyn it's now.

But...well, she was powerless and The Elders decided that she could be more useful if she gave her powers back to the community, in other words, if she died. But she ran away, she survived and become one of the must powerful witches that ever belonged to our coven.

She's also who teached to Caitlyn all she knows about magic. With a little help from The Originals Witch's grimoire, god know what kind of spells are there, I would love to have a chance to read it. I need them both to trust me, but first, I must start with Davina.

I got closer to her, she was wearing a blue dress, with four different tones of blue, it gave her an innocent look. "Davina, right?" I asked her and she looked at me curious "Genevieve's son, I'm sorry I can't remember your name." she said a bit ashamed.

I was on 'the table' and she didn't even remember my name, what's the point of be on 'the table' then? "Zacharia." I reminded her "Right, Zacharia! I don't know how I could forget it!" she said and I smiled to her. "It's okay, you left our coven years ago." I said and her face turned serious "I had a good reason." she said.

"I wanted to say sorry fur what my coven wanted to do to you, you see, I want to become the leader of my coven. Doesn't matter what my mother says, she becoming old to this." I said and he stared at me curious "I accept your apologizes, but I want something else, don't you?" she said suspicious.

"Actually, yes. I wanted your support. The witches are loyal to my mother, they won't support me. I need allies if I want to replace my mother." I said to her, and it was the truth. I need allies, but she's not the only witch I want in my side.

She smirked "Your coven always play nice when you need something. But your coven it's not my bussiness anymore." she said, obviously she doesn't want to help me. "What they wanted to do to you, they'll do it to another powerles witches. But I wouldn't do it, look at you, you're the living prove that some witches can be powerful and get their powers late." I said and that seemed to convice her, even if it was just a bit.

"Let's say that I want to help you. What do I have to do?" she asked my curious "Just stay at my side, they know who you are, your presence it's enough." I said and she sighed "Fine, I'll help you, But don't expect me to take part on witches' bussiness. Once you became the leader, you won't ask me for help, and if you dare to kill a powerless witch, you and I will have a little problem." she warned me in a threating tone.

It's amazing how someone with an innocence looks like her, can scare so much in a few words. The fact I know how powerful she is has a lot to do about it. I have to gain her trust to then gain Caitlyn's. And somehow convince both or at least one to join my coven.

Davina could be pretty hard to convice, I mean, I wouldn't join a coven that already attempred to kill me, all Caitlyn knows are old stories, once I show her how really our coven is, she would join us without problems. She knows more about magic that the girls around her age of the coven, she has a lot to teach to them.

I'm older than her and I honesly think she knows more about magic than I do, but I want to test how much control she has. I got closer to her "You're here to be manipulated a bit more?" she said joking and smirking "Actually, I thought we could do some magic togheter. I want to know if you're really so powerful like I've heard." I said lying, I knew right she was.

It needs much power to kill an Original, and she didn't even use it Ancestral Magic. She didn't need to call her ancestors to help, a normal witch, couldn't do it not even with the help of the whole powerful bloodline. There isn't so many witches that could do it, even with the help. But at her own...that was too much power in one single person.

"Hmm...why not." she said walking to the door, once we were outside we both stood up "Show me what you can do," I said to her and she smirked, she closed her eyes and focused in something, I can't say in what. She raised her hands, and a cld wind hit me in the face.

I think I just saw a star moving in the sky, but that's impossible But after that, I saw a few more, moving. When I looked back at her I saw stared between us "What's that?" I asked her curious, touching one of the stared with my hand.

"Energy in form of light, they look like starts but they're not." I said playing with them in the air "Now, it¡s your turn." she said and the beaitulful starts disappeared. "Fine, close your eyes." I said and she looked at me curious "Just close them." I said and she did it.

I used my powers to conjure a black rose, "You can open your eyes." I said and she did it, she looked the rose curious before taking it. "You know, a black rose can mean dark magic." she said smelling the rose. "You don't practice Ancient Magic, but you still powerful enough to kill an Original." I said circling her "Your grandmother, Esther, she was a practicant on Dark Magic, wasn't she?" I said and she turned to face me.

"You asking me if I practice dark magic?" she said, it wasn't really a question "I know some dark spells from my grandma's grimoire, some of them pretty dark. But I wouldn't use them if I don't have to." she answered and I nodded.

**Aaron's POV**

I went outside for some fresh air, I don't really enjoy parties, what's the point of a group of people stucked in the same place? All of them hate each other, but they smile respectful, I don't even know why. Two persons catched my eyes, Caitlyn and Zacharia.

I felt the jealousy inside of me, I saw their dance before, how they almost kiss. Right now, I'm not sure in what terms I'm with Caitlyn...we never have been a couple, because of her father. But now that Klaus is gone, a part of me hopped she could finally be herself all the time.

And we could be finally a real couple, but with all this hybrids dying thing...I'm not sure of anything. I haven't talked with her, a real talk, just her and me, since we came back from the past. And now she's flirting with that warlock, I don't trust him, not only because of Caitlyn.

Why this interest for her now? I'm pretty sure has something to do with the fact she's the Queen now. Someday, she'll need a King, someone to rule with her. But if that's what that warlock wants, I think he's wasting his time. Caitlyn isn't the kind of person that would ask for help, not even if she actually needs it.

She knows she's capable of rule alone, like her father did this last 20 years. Anyway, I don't care about his reasons, I want him awat from her. I walked to them "Hey." Caitlyn greeted me, I smiled to her "What do you want, wolf?" Zacharia asked me being rude, I glaced back at him and Caitlyn gave us both a warning look.

"Peace, remember?" she said still holding her warning look to us, I glaced at him for last time and smiled to Caitlyn "Of course." I said and her eyes softened "We should go back inside." I suggested she smiled to me and, we three walked in.

Quickly a men got closer to Caitlyn "We need to talk to you, vampires are back in town and an human died a few hours ago." he said worried and Caitlyn left with him. I sar Maddie drinking alone in the bar and got closer to her "You got bored out there?" she asked me offering me a shot.

"Caitlyn and Zacharia were there." I explained to her drinking the shot "The warlock that danced with her before?" she asked me curious and I nodded, glacing at Zacharia who was walking with some humans. She noticed my glance and looked at him "He's hot." she said and I turned to her with a 'seriously?" expression.

"You're not helping." I said to her glacing back at Zacharia, I could hear her laugh "C'mon, don't be mad at me. I'm drunk and you know I'm honest when I'm drunk. Don't worry, tomorrow we can criticize him, I promise I'll be mean." she said making me laugh.

"That's a deal." I said drinking a shot, she smiled to me "So, where's Caitlyn= Shouldn't be you keeping her away from him?" she asked drinking her shot "The vampires are back, and she has to deal with them." I answered and she wide opened her eyes.

"I expected him to come back, but that soon?" she said surprised "I know, but you know this city has always been nice to vampires." I said and she moved her head "What do you think she'll do with them?" she asked me curious "You know her better than anyone else." she said and I looked down.

I'm not sure of that anymore, she's always been impulsive...I'm don't know if I really met her. She's too much like Klaus in that way, always unpredictable. I don't know how she will react about those vampires, she has her vampire side...but they killed an human.

"We'll see." I said and Maddie nodded, drinking her shot and I drank mine.

**Caitlyn's POV**

A body appeared with two punctures in the neck, all the vampires in the city died when my father did, just like the hybrids. The only creatures that still drink human blood are my aunt and my auncle and me. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't one of us.

Now, I have to find those vampires and inform them that they can't kill humans in this town anymore. I decided to make a location spell, I walked upstairs to find a map of the city and when I finally did, I walked back to the ball.

Those vampires will belong to my aunt or my uncle's bloodlines. I need their blood to find them, they gave a with of their blood before I had even to ask. I ran back upstairs with the blood and made the location spell, they were in a motel near here.

When I was leaving Cami got closer to me "I want to go with you." she said, I sighed "Fine." I said, she's the leader od the human faction after all. The vampires doesn't have a leader anymore, so, there's no one to represent them now.

We walked to the motel, it's not like I could guess the number with magic, I wish it could be that easy, but it's not. I got closer to the receptionist and sweetly smiled to him "Remember every single compulsion someone ever made to you. Now, tell me who had a room for free." I said compelling him, he blinked a few times...I think he was compelled more than once.

Maybe for some vampire to feed, he was pale. "Two mens came two days ago." he said and I smiled "Which room?" I asked him, compelling him again "Room 45." he answered and I looked at Cami "We owe our friends a visit." I said, I looked back the the receptionist "Forget every single met you had with vampires, forget those two mens and forget us." I said compelling him he nodded silenty.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you liked it! I love Aaron's jealousy, there will be more of that! And I'm liking the idea of a square...if I make a square it will be with Maddie, the question is..will she have a crush with Aaron or with Zacharia?

Please, please, please vote, comment and share! The comments and the votes really mean a lot!


	6. Erase It All

**Caitlyn's POV**

Cami and I walked into the room and I closed the door behind me, the both vampires were there. They stared at us surprised and confused, finally someone who doesn't know who I am. "Get outta here, child." one of the vampires said to me and I smirked.

"First, I think we could talk." I said and the same vampire who talked to me before showed me his fangs, I responded him showing mines. "What do you want?" he asked me in a rude tone "I want you to stop killing humans in my city." I said and they laughed.

"Your city? This city belongs to The Hybrid, princess." the other vampire said, I used my powers on him and he fell in the ground screaming in pain "Never call me princess." I said still using my powers on him, his friend toke a step back scared, that's exactly how I want him to be.

"You have fangs! You can't do magic!" he screamed, his back hitting the wall. I stopped hurting the other vampire and walked closer to the vampire who had is back against the wall "The Hybrid is dead. I'm his daughter. Werewolf, Vampire and Witch. And trust me, you don't want to piss me off." I said to him in a threating tone.

He gulped "You're The Tribird?" he asked me, his voice trembling "I see you've heard of me." I said smirking to him "Great. Now you better get out off the city before I lose my patience." I said and he nodded repeatly, I turned and left, Cami followed me.

We walked back to her car and her silence was annoying me, I turned to face her "What?" I asked her, I know something's wrong "You're too much like your father. At least how he was when we first met, he wanted to be feared, he thought that way he wouldn't be afraid of nothing. But he was wrong, he was scared of himself, just like you." she said and I remained in silence.

I turned and got into the car, she got into to and drove back to the ball. When we arrived everybody was gone, "Thanks for take me home." I said to Cami getting out to the car and she smiled at me "No problem." she said before speed.

I know since...forever. She's not too close to my family like aunt Davina is, but she's always been a good friend of my father, she was one of the few people he trusted. But aunt Bex and uncle Elijah never shared that trust. I knew my father and I never understood his friendship with Cami, he always hated weakness, and she was human.

I walked in and saw my aunt Bex waiting for me "Did you find those vampires?" she asked me curious, not really worried, she knows two vampires couldn't hurt me. "Of course. I had a chat with them." I said and she smirked "Are they alive?" she asked me and I smiled to her.

We both have the same temperament, the same my father had and for what I heard, the same Bex's father had too. I know he's not my granparent, but he raised my father, and they seem pretty similar to not share blood.

"Of course they still alive, I just told them gently to leave the city." I said sitting in the couch and she sat next to me "We both know the only one gentle here it's your uncle Elijah." she said and we both laughed, aunt Dav came in "You're back." she said to me and I smiled to her.

"And you should go to sleep, young girl." aunt Bex said in a motherly way, she's like a mother to me. "I'm not a child anymore." I scolded her and she laughed, deep inside I love that she still treats me like a little girl. I smiled to her and walked to my bedroom.

I laid down in bed and heard the door opening, I raised my head and saw my aunt Dav coming in "Hey." I smiled at her and she smiled back closing the door "I wanted to talk to you." she said looking at me serious and sat in the bed with me.

"Fine, talk." I said and she toke my hands in hers "You know how much I love to teach you magic, right?" she said and I nodded "Anway, not all the magic is good, just like the people who practice them." she said and I looked at her with all my attention, trying to figure out what was her point.

I knew right there's different kind of magic, I always practiced traditional magic, just the four elements. Spirit and Ancient magic are controled by the spirits and The Elders, and they both aren't a bif fan of my existence. I don't belong to a Traveller bloodline, so I don't practice that kind of magic either. Expression it's a really dark kind of magic, I won't risk myself to lose control using it. But, I practiced some times Dark Magic, like my grandmother did. I just used a few of her spells and never hurted anybody.

But if I tell aunt Dav I used that kind of magic she would kill me. "I don't know what's going on between you and that warlock, Zacharia." she said and I rolled my eyes, there was nothing going on. It's fun to tease him and I really want to figure out his intentions, but that's all.

"We don't trust that coven, don't accept any spell from him." aunt Dav said looking at me directly with those blue eyes of her, and I nodded. I have my own spells, I wrote some of them, I don't need anyone else's spells. And less from someone who practices Ancient Magic.

"You don't have to worry." I assured her, and I meant it. I won't fall for a boy like Zacharia. She hugged me in a sisterly way "Night, Cathy." she said to me and left smiling.

**Davina's POV**

I closed Caitlyn's bedroom's door. I let a deep sigh go, I just want her to be safe. I know she's immortal, but she still can be hurt and destroyed. I don't know what those witches are planing but I'll find out, Zacharia will tell me eveything I need to know, he's desesperate for some allies.

Caitlyn is a smart girl, I shouldn't be worried for her, but anyway I do. This is one of the moments when I most miss Hayley, when I know Caitlyn needs a mother. I convinced to myself that Rebekah and I were enough for her, but even we do our best to raise her, were not enough.

She'll always need a mother. I walked to the living room and Rebekah still was awake. "Hey." I said to her sitting in the couch "Are you okey?" she asked me, feeling I wasn't. "I was just thinking in Hayley." I said and she looked down, we hardly lived a year with her, but she saved me from Marcel and she gave us the most important member of our family; Caitlyn.

"I miss her too." Rebekah said sitting next to me, "I wish she could see the beautiful and strong girl Cathy has become." I said to her and she pulled me for a hug "I'm sure she does." she said comforting me and I lightly smiled.

"We have lost to many family members." Rebekah said and she was quite right, we both lost our own families and even a few members of the family we share. She lost her parents and five brothers, I lost my parents and my big brother.

And I hate to admit it, but I lost Klaus too. After all he was family. And we both lost Hayley. I was ten when I lost my parents, and sixteen when I found this family, I've never thought they could become the people I love most. I hardly trusted them at first.

Now, I'm thirty four, sometimes I wish to have my own family, just like Rebekah does. But I have my family right here, even add a family member couldn't hurt. I still think about become a vampire, stay with them forever. But I would lose my powers and my chance to have children.

If I turn, I want to have a child first, I just have to find the right person. "We should go to sleep." I said and Rebekah stood up "It still early, let's have some drinks. That will cheer us up." she said smiling and I smiled too.

We went to Rosseau's, I haven't came here in years...but still the same. "Hey girls!" Clarissa smiled to us when we walked in, I knew her, she was in my coven, I think she still there. We're around the same age, I have nothing against her, she's not one of the witches who agreed to my death.

"Hey Fly-Girl!" I said to her laughing, I call her that since we first met, when we were twelve...she hit me trying to make a spell of levitation. Tecnically, she was flying. She wide opened her eyes recognizing mem she hugged me and I was gasping for air.

"You're choking me!" I said to her and she released me "I haven't see you in years!" she said like she was scolffing me, but she still had a smile in her face. "You know, I've been really busy." I said and she looked at me like saying 'that's not a excuse'.

We were good friends, she, Monique and I were always togheter. They both tried really hard to help to activate my powers...but I did it once my life was in danger. "You still in the coven?" I asked to her and she nodded, coming back to the bar and serving us a shots.

"Yeah, the things still the same." she said, I was sad of hear that, I hoped that when they saw my real power they would stop killing powerless witches. But I guess they didn't. I drank my shot and Clarissa smiled at me, serving me another.

"This is officially a girl's night!" Rebekah said drinking her shot, and Clarissa and I laughed, she served Rebekah another drink and she drank it almost at the second. Even with her vampire tolreance, I can perfectly see myself carrying her home.

...

**Rebekah's POV**

I carried Davina to the house, I've never seen her that drunk, and trust me, she had her moments. Her tolerance is a joke, even compared to the human one. She's the worst drinker even! I came in silenty, I think everybody's sleeping.

I toke her to her bedroom and she laid down in bed, I can't imagine the hangover she will have tomorrow. "Bekah." she called me and I turned to face her "What?" I asked her in a whisper, "I did something." she said awakening up my curiosity.

"What did you do?" I asked her coming closer "I toke Caitlyn's journal and wrote in it, before she came to the past." she said and I wrinkled my eye-brows "What dod you write?" I asked her, still whispering. "I wanted to say to us the Reverse Immortal Spell." she said and I wide opened my eyes, I knew that spell, my mother once wanted to use it on us, that way we'll easier to kill.

"What?" I said in shock, "I found in on Esther's grimoire, I know you want to be human. Maybe in that future that Caitlyn created you are, but, you need Esther's blood to performe to spell. She's dead, none of us have a way to get her blood." she said and she was right, I wanted to be human.

And when Katherine toke the cure I felt like I lost my last chance, but watching how she ended I'm thankful I didn't take it, "Night, Dav." I said to her and left closing the door behind me. I knew I would be thinking a lot about what she just said. I wanted to be human, I wanted it more than anything else.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you liked it! It will take a time to Davina from Moonlight to find that spell, but anyway she'll need Esther's blood, something impossible to get, as longs she stays in The Other Side. But Klaus' old enemies are coming one, one by one, Esther might be one...might not...

Please, please, please vote, comment and share, at least the few people who are actually reading it!


End file.
